


Birthday Surprise

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: All Souls' Night [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Gigi plans a surprise for Cory's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2003.

~ September 13, 2001 ~

Candles covered every available surface, dancing flames reflected in mirrors, gleaming wood finishes, metal trim and the sparkling eyes of the woman surveying it all with satisfaction. The scents of vanilla, sandalwood, musk, balsam, bayberry, and citrus filled the air in a sensual blend that teased the senses. The hot tub waited to be occupied, filled with scented, oiled water, a handful of flowers floating on the surface, and a chilled bottle of champagne nestled in a bucket of ice beside a pair of crystal flutes on the shelf at its edge.

Gigi stretched out on the thick, tawny, fake fur rug a shade lighter than the titian hair between her legs and prepared herself for her lover’s arrival. When she heard the door open downstairs, she arranged herself seductively, smiling toward the doorway where the other woman would appear. One knee was bent, the leg raised, permitting a glimpse of the large, ripe berry peeping out from between her moist inner lips.

"Happy birthday, Cory. I got you your favorite champagne and strawberries." Her voice a seductive purr and her smile pure sex, she spread her legs a little more.

"So I see..." Eyes sparkling as she licked her lips, Cory kicked out of her shoes and dropped to her knees on the soft fur alongside of Gigi’s supine body. "And such detail for presentation, too, G. Maybe you should have been a chef - or a designer for Playboy."

Laughing at the last, Cory tugged off her t-shirt and hip-hugger jeans, tossing them aside and stretching out alongside her lover. "Any other surprises awaiting me, or should I just explore?" she murmured, nuzzling Gigi’s ear, her hand sliding over the other woman’s body to brush over the fruit tucked into her cleft.

A shudder wracked the petite woman’s body, and she gasped faintly, her hips rising off the fur in an abortive thrust. "Oh, please do explore," she managed to say in an almost steady voice, the faint sizzle of the champagne bubbles inside her making her quiver. "After all, I’m your present, one of them anyway, and all yours to do whatever your wicked mind comes up with." She turned her head to the side so she could lick Cory’s throat, her legs falling farther apart as the blond continued to tease her.

"There are other ones?" Cory asked, looking around, then chuckling as Gigi scowled. "Mmmm, right now you’re the only present I want, G," she murmured, pressing their bodies closer together, feeling the rub of her lover’s peaked nipples over her own.

After trading a long, deep kiss with Gigi, Cory began to squirm down her lover’s body, pausing to lick and taste each sensitive spot, especially the dark tattoos on Gigi’s belly. The bassist’s legs spread wider, and Cory glanced up, meeting her lover’s eyes, before dipping her head in, her long fingers spreading Gigi’s lower lips apart so that she could tug at the strawberry. The gush of musk scented champagne surprised her, but she set aside the berry long enough to lap it all up, then nibbled at the fruit once again, pulling back enough to smile at her lover.

"Mmmm, love that talented tongue of yours, C," Gigi purred, squirming slightly. "Makes me want to never leave here." She smiled back at Cory, her hands slowly exploring her lover, stroking her as the blond played with her own body. "God, I can’t get enough of you," she panted, her legs rising and hooking over Cory’s shoulders, opening herself fully to the other woman.

"Same here," the younger woman sighed, sliding her hands up Gigi’s thighs and lapping at the tight bud of the other woman’s clit, sighing again as Gigi’s fingers stroked her flesh.

"Guess that means we’ll have to get more takeout then \- food as well as the delivery boys." Bringing a hand back down, she plunged two fingers into Gigi’s wet cleft, sucking and tonguing the small nub of flesh and feeling her own slit grow wetter.

Between whimpering moans of pleasure, Gigi managed to sneer, "After the last few delivery boys, I think we’re better off sticking with dildos! Or the boys when their new guys decide to share them again," she added with a faint laugh. She missed Ian and Zane in their bed, and Marc and Mack would be more than welcome as well. But right now... "Oh god!" She wailed Cory’s name as her first orgasm overtook her, thighs spasming around the blonde’s head. She reached for Cory more purposefully, a fingertip grazing her lover’s clit as she worked it between the other woman’s damp folds.

Gasping aloud as Gigi climaxed, clamping her body down around her fingers, Cory continued to devote her attention to her lover’s sensitive flesh, shivering when Gigi recovered enough to begin playing with her as well.

"Mmm, G..." she breathed, twisting hef hips around to allow the smaller woman more access and at the same time, not deprive herself of contact with the body she loved. "Dildos are good, but the real thing’s better. We’ll just have to work on the two M’s and see if they cave in."

"Mmmm, it’ll be hard to decide who to do first," Gigi laughed, imagining the four gorgeous but very different men. "And I thought we wanted ‘em to _drive_ in, not cave in," she snickered, unable to resist. She smirked at Cory’s groan, now concentrating on making the other woman groan for other, more pleasurable reasons. Cory’s change of position had made it possible for Gigi to push two fingers deep insider her, smiling at the slick heat she found. "And you call me a slut," she laughed softly, now working four slender fingers in and out of her lover. "You’re just as big a one."

"How - " Cory gasped, her back arching as Gigi played her body as skillfully as she did her instrument, "how would I have survived a day in the group if I wasn’t?" Her hips twisted, and bucked upward, searching for the heat of Gigi’s mouth or the press of a finger against her clit.

Gigi twisted and pulled, ending up with the two of them in a classic sixty-nine, her mouth zeroing in on the dripping, swollen flesh between Cory’s legs. She loved nothing better than loving Cory, and she planned to have her fill tonight. She pulled the blonde closer, fingers now teasing at Cory’s ass while she lapped at her, cleaning her of her juices and delving deep in search of more. She whimpered softly as Cory played with her just as expertly, then smiled. So it would be a contest to see who could make the other beg for mercy first, her favorite game and one with no losers.

Unable to speak as she was hit with a powerful climax, Cory found herself only able to breathe, her body spasming around Gigi’s fingers as she panted against the damp flesh of her lover’s cleft. Moaning with the pleasure of it all, she pressed closer, licking at the swollen flesh before her, the fingers of one hand teasing Gigi’s opening while her other hand plucked at her lover’s pert nipple.

Gigi once again spread her legs wider, pressing closer to Cory’s mouth and trying to drive the maddening fingers inside her, her back arching as her nipples tightened even more. She moaned into Cory, lapping at the growing wetness until her jaw ached but unwilling to stop. "God, _fuck_ me," she panted, tossing restlessly.

That command the only incentive she needed, Cory plunged her fingers into Gigi’s body, suckling at the other woman’s clit while she rocked her hand against her lover’s body. The feel of Gigi licking her own slit was wonderfully maddening, and Cory moaned, arching her back and at the same time hugging Gigi close, not wanting to lose contact with the other woman’s skin.

"C!" Gigi shrieked her name, her body shaking as she came again, the climax exploding through her, making her vision grey out as every muscle in her body went rigid. As she convulsed, her teeth scraped over Cory’s clit and her fingers pressed into the blonde’s vagina and ass.

Cory yelled in response, her hyper-sensitive body pushing into a series of climaxes that left her panting and drained, lacing small kisses on Gigi’s thighs while she tried to recover. Finally able to move, she crawled around and curled up against the smaller woman, trading lazy kisses that tasted of each other.

"You do have a way with celebrations," she murmured, resting her head on Gigi’s shoulder when the older woman rolled to her back, bringing Cory along with her. "If I could move, I’d suggest we relax in the hot tub, but since I can’t..."

"The hot tub’s not going anywhere. It’ll still be there when we’re ready for it. Right now I’m perfectly happy lying here with you like this," Gigi murmured in a sensual purr, lazily petting her lover. "Happy birthday, C."

"Thanks, G," Cory sighed happily. "You always know just what to give me." She snuggled closer and reached for a strawberry from the bowl they’d somehow avoided turning over while making love. Holding it up, she took a bite, then offered it to Gigi, holding it over her mouth.

Smiling, Gigi stretched up slightly to nibble on the juicy berry. "Mmmm, yum. I love strawberries." She glanced at Cory mischievously. "They taste almost as good as you." She took another bite of the fruit, then kissed Cory, sharing it with her as they curled together, perfectly happy.

"I dunno, they tasted pretty good _in_ you," Cory laughed, reaching for another berry, this time letting Gigi have the first bite. "Just like that champagne did. Just how long were you lying there like that, G?"

"Not too long," Gigi laughed. "I knew about when you’d get home, then I listened for the door. Didn’t want to come without you, and thinking about it had me so turned on I might have if I’d had to wait too long." She grinned, getting a berry in turn for her lover. "Besides, I wouldn’t have wanted the champagne to go flat," she giggled musically.

"You are a goddess among women," Cory murmured, nibbling on the berry, then leaning in for a kiss. "And just how did those bubbles feel, hmmm?"

"Mmmmm." The memory made her squirm. "Amazing. You should try it," she purred suggestively, glancing at the still mostly full bottle of champagne even though she still felt totally limp with satisfaction.

"And which of us is going to stand up to go get the booze?" At Gigi’s pained look, Cory laughed. "Maybe later, G. Right now, I’m perfectly happy here. Later on though... if that bottle goes flat, we’ll just have to open another one."

"Isn’t it nice being rich?" Gigi said with smug satisfaction redolent in her tone. "Damn we’re good." She grinned at the other woman, snuggling into her. "Young, rich, beautiful, talented, in love... we’re the luckiest, most fantastic women on the planet."

"You’re so good for my ego." Cory smiled, and nuzzled Gigi’s jaw. "But you forgot sexiest women, unless you’re still harboring that crush on Julia Roberts..."

"Ewwww!" Gigi pummeled her with one of the cushions. "As if I could go for the lips that ate Manhattan!" She shuddered. "Maybe guys go for those wide mouths, but they don’t do anything for me. I’d much rather have a gorgeous blonde... regardless of what color she dyes her hair," she added with a laugh, eyeing Cory’s currently reddish head.

Cory burst into laughter and curled on her side, trying to avoid a possible bashing. "Well, guys do think with their dicks and those lips would be good around them, I suppose. And look whose talking about dying hair, dear. No matter what color yours is though, the only one touching it is me - well, and whomever we decide to play with."

"Mmm, I love it when you get all possessive," Gigi purred, curling around her. "And playing is fun, but damn, finding a worthwhile man is hard," she sighed. "We really need to work on the Ms, babe. Those four are worthy of us. We just have to convince the new guys."

"Ain’t that the truth." Cory nodded, stroking a hand over Gigi’s back. "Guess that means you didn’t get me them all for my birthday, huh? I don’t know about Mack, but after that whole scene with that bitch in Zane’s room, Marc might be a little hard to convince. I have seen him looking at us though, Freak too, so maybe he’s not against it all as he seems to be..."

"You know, I think that Zane might actually be the one that we have trouble convincing," Gigi said slowly. "’Cause you’re right, Marc _has_ been looking at us, but after that poisonous bitch and the trouble she caused, I think Zane’s scared to do anything that would make him lose Marc. Well, we’ll see. We can be very good at subtle hints.

"As for your other gifts, well, one of ‘em’s a shopping spree. We both need new clothes or we’re gonna start to look frumpy," she teased.

Eyes lighting up at the thought of shopping, Cory almost purred. "We let Marc know we’re interested and I bet _he_ can convince Zane," she added before going back to contemplating the clothes they’d buy. "So, clothes and you, eh? I think I like those presents - no, I love ‘em."

"Have I mentioned recently that you’re easy?" Gigi laughed. "And how glad I am that you are," she added, not wanting to mess with perfection. "So we can hit Northbound Leather, then go looking for something for me too... something that doesn’t have too much fabric," she grumbled, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I’m thinking of getting a chainmail skirt too... hers and hers?" she suggested, liking anything that let her leer at Cory’s legs.

Poking Gigi in the side at the first comment, Corry nodded enthusiastically at the next ones. "Chainmail? I hope it has a lining or we’re going to get our hair pulled out down there," she chuckled, running her fingers through the damp curls between Gigi’s thighs.

"Silk bikini bottoms," Gigi replied succinctly, a devilish twinkle in her eyes. "We’ll have to get plenty of exercise to be able to wear them though; they’re damned heavy... but they’ll look soooo good. And everybody’ll want us... even more than they already do," she laughed.

Shaking her head at her lover’s imagination, Cory chuckled. "All right, chain mail on the bottom, but what on the top? Body paint?"

"Leather or suede of course," Gigi said emphatically. "It’s the only thing that would look right... although maybe velvet..." she mused. "Lined with either velvet or suede to keep our nipples _perky_ ," she added, smiling. "And lots of silver jewelry, very pagan looking. Mmmm, I can already picture you, love."

"Mmmm, then how about we each buy the other’s top for this fabulous outfit then. Make it something visual _and_ tactile so that we can jump each other and put on a show after we put on a show so to speak." She thought for a moment, then smiled. "And thigh-high boots so that maybe an inch of flesh shows between the metal and the leather."

"Mmm, teasing them with the less is more idea? I like it." Gigi rolled to her feet and padded over to the wine bucket, returning with the champagne and glasses. She dropped back down, sitting cross-legged amidst the cushions next to the other woman. "I like the idea of picking each other’s tops too. It’ll be a change to dress instead of undress each other." She smirked, pouring the sparkling wine and passing a glass to Cory.

"Though one usually leads to the other," Cory giggled, taking the glass and sipping the crisp champagne. "Which is always a fun way to spend the time." Inclining her head to the side, she rested it on Gigi’s shoulder. "Thanks, G. For this, for everything. Love you."

Smiling, Gigi pressed a kiss onto the bright head. "I love you too, C, always."


End file.
